1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device in which a conductive layer different from other conductive layers constituting scanning lines and data lines is used in a peripheral circuit to improve design versatility in the peripheral circuit, a method for making the same, and an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical device as a display section.
2. Description of Related Art
In electro-optical devices, such as in liquid crystal devices that display using liquid crystal as an electro-optical material, the liquid crystal is disposed between a pair of substrates. Among these, for example, an active-matrix liquid crystal device for driving pixel electrodes by three-terminal switching elements has the following configuration. That is, in this liquid crystal device, a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines are provided so as to cross each other on one substrate, and each of these crossings is provided with a combination of a three-terminal switching element, such as a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as TFT), and a pixel electrode. In this device, the TFT turns on to supply an image signal, applied to the corresponding data line, to the pixel electrode when the scanning signal supplied to the scanning line corresponding to the crossing is an active level. The other substrate is provided with transparent counter electrode which opposes the pixel electrodes.
Driving circuits which drive these scanning lines and data lines generally include at least a scanning line driving circuit, a data line driving circuit, and a sampling circuit. Among these, the scanning line driving circuit supplies scanning signals at a predetermined time interval, whereas the data line driving circuit supplies sampling signals at a predetermined time interval. The sampling circuit supplies image signals supplied by a sampling switch, which is provided to each data line via an image signal line, to the corresponding data line in response to the sampling signals.
Moreover, a peripheral-circuit-built-in-type electro-optical device provided with these driving circuits in the peripheries of a region (display region) of a pixel electrode array is developed. In such an electro-optical device, active elements constituting the driving circuits and switching elements connected to the pixel electrodes are formed by a common process, in consideration of efficiency of the production process. For example, in the above liquid crystal device, elements constituting the driving circuits are TFTs which are formed by the same process as the switching elements connected to the pixel electrodes. Such peripheral-circuit-built-in-type electro-optical devices are advantageous for miniaturization and reduction in overall cost of the device, compared with electro-optical devices provided with external driving circuits.
Recently, higher definition arrays, for example, an extended graphics array (XGA: 1024×768 dots), a super extended graphics array (SXGA: 1365×1024 dots), and an ultra extended graphics array (UXGA: 1600×1200 dots), have been required for all displays including electro-optical devices.